Learn To Be Lonely
by fvwibv8y3474btg
Summary: Seto Kaiba starts going to Kaibara High, Let's just say life ain't easy when you got Akito breathing down your neck, and a very angry Rat and Cat infront of you. But wait how does he know Akito, What do you mean Seto Sohma? SetoXTohru (Yugioh crossover)
1. Who Will Be There For You?

A/N: I have this horrible thing about starting stories, and never finishing them, in fact I think I've only finished like 3, 4, maybe 5. As of now Joey In A Puppy Suit is official on Hiatus, I hate that story, it's set in my sixth grade mind set and I'm almost in high school, I just don't want to think about, besides I can't think of a good way to end it. Any way. I'm thinking of writing a YGO/YYH crossover, actually I REALLY want to, but I'll probably never get around to it, if I do, it'll probably be really good though. Also I'm actually curious as to how many people read these. Anyway. I have noticed that there a very little serious YGO/FB crossovers, so I decide to try my hand at. Koenma help me, here we go!

Pairings; Yuki/Tohru, Kyo/Tohru, Akito/Yuki, Kagura/Kyo, Seto/Tohru

* * *

Learn to be Lonely 

Chapter 1

Who Will Be There For You?

The blue eyed young man starred tired out the window. There was that dream again. The one with that boy. The one with the dark hair and eyes. The eyes colder then any that the Multi-Billionaire had ever worn.

"Good Bye Seto Sohma, enjoy your Nightmare as I have enjoyed mine." The Voice resounded in the young CEO's ears. Seto Kaiba visibly shivered. He had over come many obstacles in his life, and faced many fears. The highest of which was Gozaburo Kaiba. But even Gozaburo Kaiba paled in comparison with the young man that haunted Kaiba's dreams. Even at eight years, Akito had been terrifying

'Wait, not Kaiba, Sohma' he thought, his normally cold blue eyes turning into seas of frustration. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many dueling titles he won, or how rich he got. He was always, would always be, a Sohma. Meaning that the dark youth that plagued his dreams had control over him. He had just been lucky the "Head of the Household" had not chosen to recognize him or his little brother up until that moment.

The brown haired youth cursed under his breath. Why did Akito have to acknowledge him now? And why the hell did he have to transfer schools, or Start living at the Main house on weekends? Why did he have to be one of the chosen few who knew about the curse? And why the hell couldn't he be normal?

Let's rewind a little bit, to about three mounths ago. Before any of this ever happened, before Kaiba received the order.

To keep from being glomped by fangirls either wanting to go out with him or his elder brother, Mokuba had been placed in an all boys' middle school. It was then the trouble started.

By the second day Mokuba had noticed that there was a boy that no one ever sat near at lunch, or talked to during their breaks or before and after school. When the Black Haired boy had asked, the only response he got was that the kid was a complete jerk, and he'd better stay way from him.

Of course being who he was, the little brother of the youngest CEO in Japan, he did not like this explanation for two reasons:

There wasn't enough information; he couldn't just go with the crowd because everyone said so.

And

Many people called his older brother that, so he never could believe it.

Therefore, having two good reasons, Mokuba had only one option. Talk to the kid!

Which is exactly what he did.

"Um… hey?" Mokuba started before the sand-haired boy cut him off

"Hey, That's the most original thing you can come up with, 'hey'? Jeez talk about no originality. Don't you have an imagination or an IQ high enough to come up with something more intelligent than "hey'?" The Boy said in a very know it all mater.

"Well I- "Mokuba started again

" "Well I" it's always about you, don't you ever think about other people. That's Just Selfish, I can't stand selfish people. Even a child can be selfish"

"I was just trying to answer your question."

"So now it's my fault, do you always dump your load on other people, do you always pass the blame. How rude- " This time the boy was cut off.

"Isn't that kinda what you're doing. I mean you're blaming me already, and you're obviously not thinking about other people, cause you won't let me say what I was going to. I mean how selfish are you." Mokuba retorted.

The boy was stunned for a moment, then he smirked, then stuck out his hand.

"The name's Hiro Sohma, though I doubt you need to know that." Mokuba smiled and shook the other boy's, Hiro's, hand.

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba."

"So you're that new kid who's supposed to be related to that famous duelist, who lost to that Yugi kid who came out of no where."

Giant sweatdrop on Mokuba's part.

"I supposed that's another way to say it, yeah."

Again Hiro smirked. "Come on, let's get out of here, school's over and I know I don't want to hang around this place all day do you?"

"N- "

"Of course not, so let's get moving, I don't have all day."

"Ok, you need to work on letting people finish their sentences, let alone their words!" Mokuba Exclaimed and he followed Hiro out.

It didn't take very long for the two 6th grader to become friends. And it wasn't very long before Mokuba was introducing the kid to his big brother.

In turn Hiro and Kaiba, had an interesting meeting of words, both having the right mix or high vocabulary, hardheadedness, and assholeness to have quiet an interesting grudge match going. When it came down to it, Seto liked the kid. It was almost sad that the only intelligent conversation (even if it was an argument) Seto Kaiba could have, was with a sixth grader. But even though Kaiba liked the ram, Hiro's last name made him nervous.

Shortly after Mokuba started to bug Hiro into taking him to meet his family, just like Mokuba had already done. Hiro was against the idea, but Mokuba used all his powers of intelligence, annoyingness, and cuteness, and finally wore Hiro down.

"So this is my home" Hiro sad, as they walked into the compound of the main house. Mokuba was in awe.

"Wow, it's HUGE! You must have a lot of room to run around and play with your friends in."

"Yeah right."

"What do ya mean?"

"Well first of all, out side of the family you're the only friend I have, and secondly you're the only one who's crazy enough to want to be here."

"Really?" Mokuba asked he was really surprised as they started to walk down the hall "why?"

"Hiro-san, I see you brought a friend." Came a dark, smooth voice. Mokuba looked up.

The person was wearing a rather larger cream kimono with a blue obi, and a deep red haori. Shivers ran down the younger Kaiba's spine when he saw the young man, who couldn't be much more then his brother's age, cold eyes sneering down at him.

"Uh… yeah, I'm sorry Akito-San, it won't happen again." Hiro stuttered out. Now Mokuba was nervous, he'd never seen Hiro so scared in his life.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't turn away family."

"FAMILY?" both boys exclaimed!

"Yes, Family." The Dark young man bent down to where his face was almost touching Mokuba's "Or has your big brother never told you? Your parents were Sohma's"

And that was how it all started. Mokuba came home, asking a slew of questions. Most of which Seto couldn't answer. All he knew was that they used to be Sohma's, that Akito was he head of house, and they had to fallow his orders, and he knew the basics of the curse. 14 members of the Sohma family were cursed, 12 of them were animals in the Zodiac, 1 was the cat, and 1 was the god, the head of the house. He knew that Hatori was the Dragon of the Family, Shigure the Dog, Ayame the Snake, Kyo the Cat, and now Hiro the Ram (this information was provided by Mokuba).

The next day Kaibareceived a call from Akito asking him to come to the main house in one hour. Once Kaiba got there Akito told him he would be attending Kaibara high school and keep an eye on Yuki, Kyo, and especially a girl named Tohru (Tohru, a girl? Really? Why did Akito care anyway?).

And with his next year planned out in five minutes Kaiba was sent home, angry and frustrated like it was nobodies business. It's not that he minded switching schools, actually he rather liked the idea of not having to deal with the mutt, and the school did have a better standard than Domino High. But it was the idea that he had no say in this that he hated!

Kaiba glanced at the clock. 6:00 AM, he might as well get up, and get ready to go to his new school. He could already tell this was going to be a hell of a day!

* * *

A/N: so what do you think? Review please! 


	2. School Blues Part 1

A/N: So what if it's only been one day, and I only go one review, I love writing this story.

Review reply:

Too anonymous: Thank you for your review, I could NOT stop laughing, because it seems to me that you have forgotten something. This is a fanfiction. And it is a cross over. It is fictional. See in the Yugioh world, Kaiba would NOT be a Sohma, and Mokuba would probably not go to an all boys' school. Also about their past, give me time I promise it will be explained, I'm not just going to say, oh, Kaiba's now a Sohma, no I have a plan. Now to the guard thing, it is in my opinion that after Kaiba's guards betrayed him during the duelist kingdom arc, that Kaiba doesn't much like guards. Also in reference to the fangirls, you KNOW how popular Kaiba and Mokuba are in real life; I imagine that if they were even half as popular in the Yugioh world, that girls would want to glomp them. And I never can see Mokuba going to a normal school. And what if Mokuba wanted to go? Ok now I'm getting off topic, but still. One last thing, I wrote it, you didn't I can make them do what I want them to. So there. Also about my fangirlism, I will admit I was an EXTREME Kaiba fangirl for three years, but now I'm more interested in writing a good story, and I thought this was a good idea. Also if you have another idea as to how make a YGO/FB cross over, please tell me. Thank you for your review, but do me a favor let me get out some explanation stuff before nitpicking it apart, ok? Thanks.

On the fangirl note, I'm thinking of pairing Yuki with the Prince Yuki Fan Club president Motoko (I think that's her name) any way, for some reason I love this pairing, and it would give me something to do with Yuki-kun. But I would like feed back on this first, so please review.

Pairings: Yuki/Tohru, Kyo/Tohru, Akito/Yuki, Kagura/Kyo, Seto/Tohru, Motoko/Yuki (one sided for the moment)

Learn To Be Lonely

Chapter 2: (School Blues part 1) Ever Dreamed Out In The World…

* * *

SLAM 

"That's enough" Motoko, President of the Prince Yuki Fan Club exclaimed "Today is the day, we will destroy the witch Tohru Honda! And forever rid her evil ways from our beloved Prince!"

"Yeah!"

"Roll call,

Member No. 2: Goto Mai "

"Here!"

"Member No. 1: Yamagishi Mi "

"Here!"

"Vice President: Kinoshita Minami "

"Here!"

"President: Minagawa Motoko, here. So shall we begin our plans."

"Yes!"

The door opened and one of the PE Teachers poked his head in. "shouldn't you guys be in homeroom right now?"

…

The Plan was simple, a simple rumor would be spread, it was start as one, then they would multiply, then Tohru Honda's reputation would be ruined, and Yuki would see her for what she really was, a conniving witch! And the best part was because it was a rumor wave girl could never trace it back to them. The plan was perfect. The plan was flawless. The only problem would be (though the Pri-Yuki girls didn't know it) that Seto Kaiba would be starting school at Kaibara, the exact same day the plan was to be executed. Making the Tohru Honda Rumors dead before they got started, and if they did spread a little, it would dieto soon, and then no one would listen to those rumors again. But other then that the plan was foolproof.

* * *

"Attention Class 2C, I Class President Takei have a special announcement to make, as of now your class shall have one new member, 2nd year Kaibara High new student, Seto Kaiba." The Drama Queen (emphasis on queen) Class President Takei announced. There was a general murmur around the class; everyone's attention was now at the front, as the classroom door opened. 

The class waited with baited breath, could the new student really be THE Seto Kaiba, second best duelist in the world, CEO of Kaiba Corp, and host of the past Battle City Tournament?

* * *

Kaiba Smirked as he strutted into his new homeroom. All eyes were on him. He Smirked. The Key to impressing people was not by what you knew, but by how you go about presenting it. For instance, Seto Kaiba KNEW that he was smarter, wealthier, and more powerful than anyone else in that entire school. How he presented him self said that he was better then anyone, and everyone. Which was quiet close to the truth in many aspects. 

Kaiba glanced at President Takei, in such away that could only be 'you're dismissed'. The President gulped and sped out. He knew an order when he saw one.

The Teacher stood up; she was obviously discussed with him. It was also obvious that she thought of him as one thing, and unruly student. And so she started into her 'You are one of my students, and in this class you are no different then anybody else' speech.

Kaiba mentally mused that Hiro would have said something along the lines of " so You're saying that we can have no individuality, that we're merely toys that you can control and hypnotize into doing what you say is right?"

While the teacher continued her speech Kaiba's eyes roamed the room. Kyo, that was the first name that came to mind. That was obviously him, who else could be Kyo, since he was the only boy with a mop of orange hair. His eyes continued to roam. How had Akito described Yuki… 'Fair skin, grey hair, purple eyes, easy to bend to my will'.

Again it didn't take long for Kaiba to identify the boy. He mentally noted that Yuki seemed to be almost afraid of him. 'So he's comparing me to Akito? How stupid of him, he should know Akito's a thousand times worse.'

Lastly came Tohru. She was just as Akito had described, brown hair, deep green eyes, the IQ of a yam. The girl looked so spacey, Kaiba wondered if she even had a brain. How could Akito possibly be so scarred of her?

" Now you'll be sitting by Honda, Tohru. Honda-san raise your hand." The teacher instructed. Tohru did as she was told. Kaiba made his way foreword, Kyo and Yuki eyeing him "Honda-san it is your job you show Kaiba-san around. For the rest of the week you're his guide."

"Yes Sensei." Tohru said, smiling goofily. Kaiba could already tell he was going to detest her.

* * *

'President Motoko is not going to like this' Minami thought. The Tohru Honda Rumors had been crushed immediately when Seto Kaiba entered the room. ' This is bad, he could really mess up our plans… but he sure is good lookin-No I Love the Prince… but still, WoW!' 

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: there goes chapter two. Yeah, I'm actually hoping to have the third chapter up by tomorrow, but not promises. 


	3. School Blues Part2

A/N: (in response to reviews) I have decided that all I want to do is write this story. This is the first time I've been so commited to something in months, and while I like reveiws, I disided all I really want is to tell a story. Is there something so wrong with that? I really don't think so. I mean I really love writeing this story, if you've ever read my other stories I have trouble keeping up with the characters, but this time I actaully have a role for pretty much everyone. So I'm going to continue writeing this story, and hope that somebody readys it who enjoys it.

On a totally unrelated note Last night I was thinking about what I would write in the next chapter(s). Then I realized something: "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH AKITO!" I relized I have nothing for him to do, and if I'm going to pair Yuki with Motoko as I have planned I need to do something with Akito so he doesn't make Motoko end up like Kana. And then I had the wierdest thought. AkitoXMinami. It's to weird, but I can't think of anything else. I really need some help on this, if not well the pairing will stand.

Pairings: Yuki/Tohru, Kyo/Tohru, Akito/Yuki, Kagura/Kyo, Seto/Tohru, Yuki/Motoko

Learn To Be Lonely

Chapter 3: (School Blues Part2)…There Are Arms To Hold You?

* * *

"President of the Seto Kaiba Fan Club" 

"So this means you're leaving?" Mi asked Minami, who had just announced her new title.

"No, see all the Seto Kaiba Fan Club does is produce a magazine with pictures and articles about him. They asked me to be President because they know I can get the job done, and I sit closest to him in class, well closest after the witch!" Minami answered.

In no less then eight hours of a school day the Seto Kaiba Fan Club and been built. The rules were simple:

To join you must take one picture of Kaiba.

Avoid person to person contact ( this rule was made for the safety of it's members)

If for some reason you are aloud toenter Kaiba's house, take as many pictures as possible. Steal Nothing!

No relationships out side of students at a school with Kaiba are permitted.

(The Most Important Rule) Don't tell Kaiba that he has a fan club ( again, this is for the safety of the members)

SLAM!

"No, No this won't do at all!" Motoko Exclaimed, having just slammed her hands down on the table. " In Becoming the Seto Kaiba Fan Club President you have shown that you are no longer loyal to our Prince! There for, unless you revoke your title as President of the Seto Kaiba Fan Club, you are here by banned from the Prince Yuki Fan Club!"

* * *

"So this is the library…" Tohru said, with the goofy grin still planted on her face. Kaiba sighed. He found the girl annoying beyond belief. He had also noticed a Yankee, and a Goth girl following them, as well as Yuki and the Cat. What a day! 

"So… uh… that's it for the second year wing and, look at the time, schools over."

"Didn't you hear the bell?" Kaiba asked, though he already figured she didn't

"Well, uh no, I… I mean uh…" Tohru started, stumbling to get the words out.

"Just how do you get out of this place?" Kaiba asked through gritted teeth, dear lord she annoyed him more then the mutt!

"Oh, uh, this way!" Tohru said. She led him out. Kaiba mentally noting how he would Kill his new teacher, and then Akito for putting him through this.

"Here we are" Tohru said when they finally made it outside. "Hey Hiro-kun, Kisa-Chan!"

"Hiro?" Kaiba asked softly. It couldn't be.

Tohru walked over to Hiro and Kisa, Kaiba followed her "Hey, who's you're friend?"

"Nii-sama!" the Black haired boy exclaimed, this was his brother's new school?

"Hello Mokuba, What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked, even though his voice was no longer cold, it was still serious.

"Hiro said he was meeting a friend of his, and I wanted to meet her." Mokuba replied

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why are you here?" Kaiba asked again.

"Hiro-kun and Kisa-chan are coming over to my house for a visit. Hey, wouldyou like to come?" Tohru asked.

"I don't think so." Kaiba said

"Come on Nii-sama, please" Mokuba said, turning on the cuteness.

"Fine" Kaiba finally growled out, glaring at his little brother. Mokuba just smiled sweetly.

"Really Kaiba-kun, that's so great!" Tohru exclaimed. Did she have to be so happy ALL the time?

* * *

"Mogeta!" 

"'Even I will be ruled by wife once I get home.'"

Kaiba snorted. "How idiotic." What was that line supposed to mean anyway?

Kaiba didn't know how, but at that very moment he was sitting in another person's home, watching Mogeta with his little brother, his little brother's best friend, the Best friend's crush, and an air head. And to top it all off Mogeta had to be the most mentally challenged anime ever! At least there was good food. Kaiba would never admit it, but he liked Tohru's cooking.

"Wow Tohru-chan, this is really good!" Mokuba exclaimed, it had been a long time since he'd had anything this good. Sure you could have the best chiefs in the world at your disposal, but nothing could replace the taste of a meal some one put their time, care, and love into.

Mokuba liked Tohru. She was nice, pretty, funny, and good-natured. In a way she reminded him of Anzu, accept not as smart, but definitely a better cook.

Tohru smiled. "Thank you Mokuba-kun"

"yawn Good morning" came a voice. Kaiba turned around. Why did it have to be him? "Watching Mogeta again I see. Who's this?" Shigure asked, looking at Mokuba.

"Oh, good mourning Shigure, this is Hiro's friend Mokuba"

"Mokuba hmm, I used to know a little boy by that name, he had an older brother as I remember… Ah-" Shigure started to say something when he saw Kaiba. Kaiba glared at him with a look that clearly said 'Say another word and you will die' "Ah-I think I'll go take a bath!" And Shigure was gone.

Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief, how he hated that dog!

"Honda-san?"

"Ah, Yuki-kun!" Tohru said, turning and smiling. "How was the meeting?"

"It was-"

"Move Ratboy" Kyo growled.

"Oh, hello Kyo" Tohru smiled happily. "How was practice?"

"Fine, just-" and then Kyo caught sight of Kaiba "What are you doing here?"

Kaiba snorted. It wasn't like he wanted to be there.

"Well?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Kaiba retorted, shrugging, pretending to ignore Kyo.

"To Hell it is! You're in my house!"

"I didn't know you owned it." Kaiba pointed out smugly

"That's not the point!" Kyo Yelled.

"So you know him?" Yuki asked.

"Well Yeah! He's a Sohma!"

"What? Really" That was Tohru, looking all starry eyed. Could Kaiba-kun be a member of the zodiac?

"It's not like I want to be" Kaiba growled, glaring daggers at Kyo. " Stupid Cat" He then turned his glare on Tohru " To answer your question I'm not a member of the Zodiac."

"oh…"

"Wait, I remember you! Your family was shunned out a long time ago!" Yuki said, realization finally dawning on him. Seto's memory had been one of the one's erased when he had changed into his rat form many years ago.

"And I'd have rather kept it that way" Kaiba said, standing up. "Let's go Mokuba."

"Oh, right." Mokuba said, following his brother out.

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N: well, whatcha think? Reviews are nice, but I don't mind. Anyway next chapter is Kaiba's history, and why he hates Akito so much. 


	4. The True History

A/N: As I write this now I am not at my home, but on a school trip, I'm writing on my lap top, and have no idea about reviews, there for I cannot respond to any. Sorry. Anyway I wanted to get out chapter four as soon as possible, because Now I can finally explain the history! Yeah! On another note I keep for getting to put a disclaimer on my chapters, so here it is:

Disclaimer : I do not own Fruits Basket, or Yugioh. To be more specific I do not own Kaiba, Mokuba, Akito, Kyo, Shigure, Motoko, Kagura, Tohru, Minami, Mai, Mi, Hiro, Kisa, Haru, Momiji, Ritsu, Hatori, Ayame, or any of the rest of them I can't think of at the moment.

Learn To Be Lonely

Chapter 4: (The True History) Child Of The Wilderness

* * *

"I think you made him mad." Shigure said mysteriously appearing after Kaiba left. 

"I don't see why, it's his own damn fault for coming, besides, isn't he supposed to be an outcast, and why the hell did he have to show up now?" Kyo said.

"Idiot, it wasn't his choice!" Hiro said, he was kinda pissed, why'd they have to come and run off his best friend.

"And how is that?" Kyo barked out.

"Akito." Hiro answered softly.

"So now he's working for That bastard Akito!" Kyo Yelled!

"I doubt he likes it. He hates Akito, maybe more then the rest of us." Shigure said, suddenly very serious.

"What?" Kyo and Yuki said in unison.

"Because, Akito ordered for his parents to be murdered, and him to be sent to that orphanage." Shigure said, sill completly serious

"WHAT!" Exclaimed all 5 of the other people in the room.

"Yes. It was a long time ago… about ten years. Seto was only six then. That would have made me only 17 at that time. Anyway. Before Akito was even conceived there was a previous Head of House, his name was Aoshi." Shigure started into his story.

"Believe it or not Aoshi was even crueler than Akito. Aoshi had long blue hair, and deep blue eyes, he was so beautiful he was often mistaken for a woman, even more so than Ayame or Ritsu. Anyway, he hated Seto's Parents." Shigure stopped for a breathe.

"See they had ideas. Ideas about breaking the curse. Ideas about how we could live better, and that we shouldn't live in hiding. They said that we should embrace our curse, and let it become part of our personality. They had, and they lived freely, and happily. They were members of the Zodiac."

"He was the Ram, and She was the Tiger, they'd been best friend their whole life. Everyone was surprised when Aoshi allowed them to get married, because he despised them both so much." Shigure paused to look at Hiro and Kisa, Hiro looked away.

Shigure continued. " For years everything went OK, until Aoshi turned thirty-two. Right before he died he wrote something on a piece of paper, and sealed it, handing it to Me he said with his dying breath. 'Give this to my heir, he will understand when the time is right.'"

"A day later Akito was born. I did not give he letter to him until her turned eight. How I wish I hadn't. A week later Seto's parents were dead, he was left in the orphange with his little brother, and everyone was forbidden to make contact with them".

"It turns out the letter said 'You have a horrible life ahead, but let me tell you something that will ease your pain. The pain of others. Here's an assignment for you. You are to order the murder of the Ram and the Tiger. Then You are to banish their offspring. This is my final command, but it will not be followed unless you order it. It sounds wrong, but trust me, you need this. … Aohsi…" Shigure paused.

"S-so Akito killed Kaiba-san's parents?" Tohru asked, she was sobbing. Loosing your parents, because your family murdered them, how did he survive?

"Well no, not directly, Akito has no real blood on hands." Shigure answered sullenly.

Sniffsniff

* * *

Seto at that very moment lay on his bed starring at the ceiling . 

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" He sneezed. 'Hm, some one must be talking about me. That doesn't matter right now, where was I?'

Seto Closed his eyes, trying to picture his parents, there was his mom, her beautiful black hair, for the Tiger that was very unusual, Her melodic laugh, her kind comforting words of honey and sugar, her songs, how he missed her. He remembered how she loved Sakura Blossoms. He remembered the day they went to the Sakura Blossom festival, he couldn't stop smiling at her, nor she at him. Ever so often she absently rub her pregnant belly, then she'd take a deep breath.Ever so oftenSeto asked why she would take such deep breaths whenever she would rub her tummy.

" I want the baby to be able to experience this beautiful Sakura festival, This way he can smell them, and the promise they bring through me." Then she'd look at him and smile "Believe it or not I'm your and the babies channel for the world. It's my job to show you everything, so you can experience it for you self."

"Everything?" He would ask, his eyes as wide as saucers.

She would only smile and reply "Yes everything"

"But why?" he would ask, unable to understand why'd she do this for him.

"Why? Because I love you, you and the baby, and I always will. And I'll never go away. I'll always be right here." She would touch his head "and here" She would touch his chest, right where his heart would be.

He would look away for a few minutes, and then when she would again touch her stomach then inhale deeply, he would ask her again. They did they same thing all day long. Why? Because he loved her words, he loved them, and he'd so wanted them to be true.

He sighed. But her words were untrue, she was gone, and she wasn't coming back, ever.

"The worst part is I can't ever remember her face." He mumbled to himself. He blinked back a few tears. He had to think about something else.

The two things he remembered most about his Father was his hair, which was almost identical to Seto's, and the fact that his father loved to smoke. He remembered that once a night, right after supper his father would light up a cigar, and tell him stories about the zodiac and the curse. Seto's favorite story had always been about the cat.

He remembered the first time he heard the story about the cat he'd started to cry, he though it was so unfair. Then he said that he'd be a year of the cat, instead of a dog. His father had then had to tell him, about the cat curse. Seto looked sad after that, and he never said anything like that again, but secretly he still wished for many years, and that's why he'd ask his father to tell him the story so many times.

About the time he stopped want to be a Cat was about the time Gozaburo Kaiba adopted him and his little brother. It was also then that he learned to hate the smell of smoke, that he had once loved because of his father, and now would only bring bad memories because of Gozaburo.

Kaiba sighed , the picture of both his parents coming into his mind. There were both smiling and laughing, he could hear their voices, but their faces were completely gone. Again he sighed. Rolling over onto his side. He hated his life. Gently, hedrifted into and uneasy, uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

"I hope you enjoy your nightmare as much as I've enjoyed mine" 

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N: yes, I finally finished, Now, onto the next chapter. Be warned, there will probably be three chapters put up at once when I get home. So yeah for anybody who likes this story! Any way that doesn't matter to much, does it? 


	5. That Dream Again

A/N: I'm just about to pull an all nighter, provided my teachers don't catch me, and if they do… don't know… (sweatdrop) Any way for all you YYH fans who've seen Hiei's past you will know where this chapter's format came from.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Pairing: Yuki/Tohru, Kyo/Tohru, Akito/Yuki, Kagura/Kyo, Seto/Tohru, Yuki/Motoko, Hiro/Kisa

Lean To Be Lonely

Chapter 5: (That Dream Again) Born Into Emptiness

* * *

"I hope you enjoy your nightmare, as much as I enjoy mine." 

Seto bolted up right, panting. After a minute he sighed and fell back onto the bed "that dream again"

* * *

"Seto ,meet your new baby brother, Mokuba." He said, smiling all the while. Seto peeked over the crib, and smiled at the baby boy that looked up at him, The baby in turn started to laugh. The boys' mother stood in the door way, she laughed also, the father joining in shortly afterwards, and then the brown haired boy, a smiling happy family. But it was not meant to be.

* * *

"I want them gone, both of them, but leave the children, make them watch, make sure the elder boy sees. Then one of you bring him to me, the rest of you gather some of the boy's things, and be ready to take them to the orphanage." Akito said, playing with the little bird the entire time. 

Seto shook behind the screen panel, He could tell Akito knew he was there. And so he made a ran for it, he had to get home before those men got there first.

* * *

"Mom, Dad! Akito's sending people to kill you!" The young boy screamed at the top of his lung when he got home. His parent's faces paled considerably. At that moment there was a loud knock at the door. The boys' mother ushered them up stairs. 

But they never made it all the way up, before the front door slammed open, and before the very eyes for the two children, their parents were attacked and killed.

And for the younger, the world faded into black, he would never remember, but the elder would not be so lucky.

* * *

"Tell me Seto, why did you knock out your own brother, why would you hurt him like that?" Akito asked, his eyes on the bird of his finger, rather than the younger boy who was being held captive before him. 

"He should not have to remember. He just turned two yesterday!" The six year old shouted angrily, tears for sorrow, anger, and frustration streaming rivers down his cheeks.

"He will be to young to remember, he would have forgotten in time, but you did was unforgivable, you hurt you baby brother, your only real family. Maybe as punishment I should take him away from you." Seto looked shocked at these words.

"or better yet. You must stay with him, you may not allow him to be adopted without you, or else…"

"Or else?"

"Or else I'll doto him the same I did to your parents" Akito snapped, then regained his composure "by the way, you can be adopted by someone different, but he can't" Seto looked horrified. "Take him away!" Akito barked.

Two surly men came, and started to drag the smaller boy off. "Wait, just a moment." Akito said, as an after thought. He slowly walked over toward Seto. Akito put his head near the six year olds face and said "Goodbye Seto Sohma, I hope you enjoy your nightmare as much as I enjoy mine"

* * *

Seto Bolted up right, panting. After a minute he sighed and fell back onto the bed "that dream again" 

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N: OK so I got tired and went to sleep, but I did finish this within a twenty-four hour period of the other chapter. That's something. I might actually have three to four chapters to upload when I get back. Cool, no? I'm sorry this one is so short, but I was half asleep when I wrote most of this, and looking back, I think it looks really good, I'm sorry for the shortness. GOMENNASAI! 


	6. Wait!

A/N: day two, and guess what, it's raining insanely. At least I didn't have to finish the marsh walk, but it's wet outside. You can't have everything, but still. I hate being wet. Anyway, if you all thought last chapter was so far out of character for those characters, well for one thing, it was when they were children. And normal time Kaiba, well, it's while he's alone, and in his own bed. He can be sad too. He's human. I hate it when there are stories where he's just horrible and inhuman. He's not THAT bad! Well he was, but he isn't anymore. … I sound like the ultimate Kaiba fan girl, but I'm really not, I'm a Karasu fan girl:) So anyway, please don't kill me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairings: Yuki/Tohru, Kyo/Tohru, Akito/Yuki, Kagura/Kyo, Seto/Tohru, Yuki/Motoko, Hiro/Kisa, Akito/Minami

Learn To Be Lonely

Chapter 6: (Wait!)Learn To Find Your Way in Darkness

* * *

"Another day of this nonsense" Kaiba muttered as he strutted into the school building. He'd had at least ten cameras flash in his face before he'd even gotten out of the car. He hated school. 

"Kaiba-san!" Called a voice, it sounded familiar.

'Mom?' He thought and turned to have Tohru run face first into him.

"Oh, I'm SOOO Sorry!" Tohru started.

"It's fine, just shut up" Kaiba growl standing up and dusting himself off.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said looking at the ground. "Its just Shigure told us what happened with Akito. And well. I can't understand how hard to would be there when your parents died, you were there watching it happen. I mean my dad died when I was to little to remember…" 'Just like Mokuba' " And then my mom died two years ago, but I wasn't there she had an accident while I was in school, and well" Tohru started to get teary eyed.

"And your point is?" Kaiba said blandly, though his mind was racing, that was why she was living with Shigure. Her mother died only two years ago, how could she even smile. She was alone.

"Well I wanted to tell you if you wanted to talk sometimes I'd be here. I mean I wouldn't have survived if it weren't for my friends. Because of them I have something to live for." Tohru said.

Kaiba scoffed " Who needs friends?" he turned to leave.

"Wait, Kaiba-san."

"What is it?" He snapped at her, turning to glare at the girl.

"Well it's just that, would you please come take a walk with me after school. Please" She asked hopefully

"Will you let me get to class if I say yes?" Kaiba asked irritably.

"Yes… uh"

"Then fine!" Kaiba said turning back around and walking into the school building.

CILCK!

* * *

"These pictures are great!" Minami said examining the pictures that were on her desk. "You are all now members of the Seto Kaiba Fan Club." 

All the younger girls squealed with delight, the second year girls were jumping up and down, and the seniors were cheering. All was going well.

Minami Smiled, but behind that happy smile she was in deep thought 'See, I don't need the Prince Yuki Fan Club, I Have this Club, and I love Yuki, so it's all good, why can't Motoko See that!' she thought annoyedly.

* * *

Click! There went another camera. 

"Jeez look at all those cameras. The guy comes to school for one day and he's already got a fan club" Kyo groused. Not seeming to notice that Kaiba didn't looked very happy.

"I know, It looks like 97 percentof all the girls in school are joining, 56 percent of the boys too." Hana said in reply.

"56 percent of the boys!" Kyo asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, Kaiba-kun's very popular in the dueling world, it's surprising actually that there aren't more boys in the club than that." Hana replied.

"What's really surprising is that Minami's President, I hear she had to give up her position with the PriYuki girls to get it" Uo said while lounging on top of Kyo's desk.

"Really?" Hana asked softly.

"Yeah I hear that Motoko and her had a big blow out cause Motoko got her panties in a wad over loyalty issues." Uo replied smirking. "Always knew that girl's ego would be her down fall"

"Right" Kyo said. "Now would you get off my desk you Damn Yankee!" He near shouted.

* * *

'I hate fangirls, I hate fangirls, I hate fangirls" Kaiba mentally chanted to himself. He couldn't even pee without there being cameras flashing around him. Damn those boys hiding in the stalls! 

It wasn't like Kaiba didn't have a reason to be pissed. Fangirls (and boys) had been popping up and taking pictures of him all day long! Who would be able to think in all that?

"Kaiba-san"

"Damn" he mumbled. He had hoped she would forget.

"Kaiba-san, wait up" Tohru called running to catch up.

He slowed down, but deliberately kept going. Even still Tohru caught up.

"Hey, Thank you for walking with me, I know your probably busy and all and-" Tohru said, but was cut off

"Where are we going?" Kaiba asked annoyed.

"Um… well…"

* * *

"The Park?" 'Figures' Kaiba thought. 

"Yeah well there normally aren't many people here this time of day, and um…" Tohru started.

"Let's just get this over with." Kaiba growled out walking forward.

"Oh, yeah well" Tohru followed him fumbling for words. "I just wanted to talk. Like I said, I know what it's like to lose your parents, but not like that… And I can't even imagine how painful it was. Your brother doesn't even remember, and you can't tell him, so you probably keep it bottled up. So You can tell me, cause after a while the bottlepops and then you have a big mess…" Tohru said, smiling softly at her own analogy.

"To late for that, the bottle popped a long time ago, I have the scars to prove it" Kaiba replied.

"Oh…"

"Not the answer you were looking for I take it" Kaiba stated, of course he was only pointing out the obvious.

"… Kaiba-san?"

"Yes?"

"What was your mother like?" Tohru asked. Kaiba mental winced, why did she have to ask _THAT_ question?

"She was nice, she had an interesting way of looking at things" he replied simply,

"Like what?" Tohru asked, at least seeming interested.

"Well… when I was little, before Mokuba was born we had gone to the Sakura festival. Every minute or so she'd take a deep breath. When I asked her why she'd say it was because she wanted the baby to experience the festival too, that she was our channel to the rest of the world, and that she would show of us everything. Of course that was a lie. She died before she showed us anything, and even still she would have only showed us the good things, that's what parents are for, they show you the good things, and comfort you with sugar coded words when you've experienced something bad. That's not how the world works." Kaiba said, even though he had said more than he'd meant to.

"That's not true… Parents are here to show you everything, and they do comfort you, but what they say is true. My mom once told me that all the bad stuff that happens to us is like fertilizer, it feels like crap, but it'll help you grow" Tohru said, quoting her mothers exact same words.

Kaiba almost smiled, that sounded like something his mother would have said.

"So what about your dad, what was he like?" Tohru asked as they continued to stroll through the park.

"Well he liked to tell stories, they would range anywhere from something her made up to myths, he liked legends best." Kaiba replied.

"Was their one he told a lot?" Tohru asked. "I mean did he have a favorite?"

"He told the story about how the Zodiac was put together," there was no way he was going to tell her that he requested that one, that it was his favorite "you know, God called all the animals to the banquet-" He was cut off by her for a change.

"Oh I Loved that story when I was younger, mom used to tell it to me all the time." Tohru said excitedly "Actually when I was little I wanted to be a year of the cat instead," She said a little ashamed.

Kaiba looked truly surprised, he thought he was the only one. And here she was, he disliked her for he stupidity, and utter lack of common since. But she had once held a dream that he too had held. Weird.

"Kaiba-san, is something wrong?" She asked when she saw the weird look he was giving her.

"No. I just have to head home" He replied, grabbing for an excuse to get away. He had to think.

"Oh, yeah, that's for walking with me" she said, smiling happily.

"Right" Kaiba said nodding and strode off in less graceful strides then he normally took.

Tohru sighed. She had gotten anywhere. She wanted to know more about him, she could see he was sad, she'd wanted him to smile.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! WOOT! I finally finished this chapter, it's been sitting on my floppy for like two weeks. Any way it's spring break, so I'm hoping to be able to get up at least one more chapter before the weeks out. Sayonara. 


	7. Emotions

A/N: I apologize if this chapter is not up to standards. Thank you to everyone for your kind reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairings: Yuki/Tohru, Kyo/Tohru, Akito/Yuki, Kagura/Kyo, Seto/Tohru, Yuki/Motoko, Hiro/Kisa, Akito/Minami

Learn To Be Lonely

Chapter 7: (Emotions) You've Always Known Your Heart Was On Its Own

* * *

Kaiba glared at his computer screen. Why the hell did she affect him so bad like this? He didn't like her. She was goofy, always happy, far too optimistic, and her bulb in the attic was on but no one was home.

Then again, she was very strong; she was able to smile so happily just a year after her mom had died. From how highly she spoke of her decided mother they had to be close. And she tried very hard. Hard to make people happy, to be happy her self, you make good grades, to get money to pay for school. Hadn't Akito said that she had a job as means to pay her school fees?

And come to think of it, she was a great cook. Kaiba's mouth almost to started to water at the thought of the deserts she'd fixed them when he had been over two days ago.

It was only Tuesday. Well technically Wednesday since it was now 3am. But still. It all felt like an eternity, and yet it was all happening very quickly.

Just a week ago he was in rolled at Domino High. He would go school, annoy the mutt, be bored, annoy the mutt again, be bored again, and annoy the mutt one last time. Then he'd head home, say hello to Mokuba, change and go to work, then come back well past dinner finish any work that he had left from school or work, say goodnight to Mokuba, then go to bed him self.

Contrary to what many believed Kaiba did not often pull all-nighters, and work in to the wee hours of the mourning. Though he was an insomniac, it wasn't anything a Benadryl couldn't cure, and he enjoyed any time he got to sleep in. The only times Kaiba stayed up late working was when there was no other way to finish on time. (Also contrary to belief he was a horrible procrastinator, and the only reason he got everything done was due to routine, schedule, and boredom) Or, like now, when he had a lot to think about.

He sighed, turning off the computer screen things were far too complicated for his taste. The problem would still be there in the morning, and he need to get at least SOME sleep.

* * *

Kyo glared up at the sky. Why did Kaiba have to come back now? Wasn't he supposed to be banished or something?

"Dammit all! This sucks!" Kyo shouted.

"Kyo if you're going to shout obscenities would you mind not doing it above my room" Shigure asked, his head was sticking out the window as he looked up at Kyo.

"Shut the hell up Shigure!" Kyo shouted, and jumped off the roof, running into the woods.

* * *

'Yawn!' Kyo well…yawned.

"Kyo, are you ok" Tohru asked, concerned.

"He's fine, he was just up half the night Yelling curses at the sky" Yuki said in a monotone voice.

"Shut the hell up you damn rat!" Kyo shouted.

"Stupid cat, it's too early for you to be shouting" Yuki mumbled, resting his head on his desk.

It wasn't like Yuki didn't under stand why Kyo was mad. Someone who neither of them thought they would ever see again just walked back into their lives, and on Akito's orders. And what was worse he was affecting Tohru; she'd come home the day before depressed and saddened after her "date" with Kaiba. There was another thing that was bugging the cat and rat. Tohru and Kaiba had been out, even if it was unofficial, on a date. Both were extremely jealous of this, but too proud to say anything.

* * *

Kaiba yawned as he walked in, he didn't get any sleep at all last night, he couldn't stop thinking about that goofy grin, on that stupid girl.

"Morning Kaiba-kun" came a soft female voice.

Kaiba's head snapped up and he glared at whoever it was how had dared to pull him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he growled

Tohru took a step back. "I'm sorry Kaiba-kun, I was just saying good mourning… um… did you sleep well?" she asked softly.

"Does it look like it?" He shot out. The truth was he really didn't. His eyes lacked their usual sparkle of 'I'm better than you', his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed, his uniform was wrinkled and he was only wearing one shoe.

"Um… you're missing a shoe..." she said softly.

"I know that!" he near shouted.

"Um… where is it?" she asked in a softer tone, trying to calm him down.

"If I knew don't you think I'd be wearing it?" he snapped, rubbing the sides of his head. " Those damn picture people must have stolen in" he mumbled.

"Picture people?" Tohru asked quietly.

"Yes, the damn fangirl and boys, who keep taking my picture, and won't leave me alone for even a second of the day!" He near shouted, his patience was completely gone. "They're worse than the reports, I swear" he mumbled trudging into the school.

Tohru winced mentally as Kaiba walked into someone, and wasn't that surprised to see him keep walking. He looked like he was ready to kill somebody today, and she half hoped it wasn't her.

* * *

Kaiba rested his head against the tree he was sitting under. Only five minutes ago the lunch bell had rung, signaling everybody to go outside and eat. Kaiba had by some miracle been able to find a place far way from people, schoolwork, cameras, and noise. He was at that very moment drifting halfway between asleep and awake.

Only moments later Kaiba had drifted into an actual, peaceful sleep. At the same time Minami was walking into the secluded area looking for Kaiba.

It was just her luck to find Kaiba asleep under the tree. She nearly squealed, he looked so KAWAII! With his hair mused, his shirt partly open, and the peaceful expression on his face.

'I can't believe my luck!' she thought, as she whipped out her camera and took as many pictures as she possibly could as fast as possible.

Kaiba shifted his eyes squeezing shut, the opening slightly. Minami froze, to scared to move. Kaiba gave her a half-hearted glare, releasing a small whine, the shifting into a more comfortable position and going back to sleep.

"_Kawaii!_" She squealed silently, as not to wake him. She took one more picture, then sped off.

* * *

Tohru walked quickly through the school grounds, the bell signaling the end of lunch had rung ten minutes ago, and Kaiba hadn't come back to class. She was starting to get worried.

"Kaiba-San? Kaiba-San?" she called quickening her pace, what if he was hurt? "Kaiba-san? Kaiba-san?"

Kaiba shifted in his sleep, to tired to wake up.

"Kaiba-san." Tohru breathed, having spotted him. She walked over, kneeling beside him. "Kaiba-san, wake up, you're late for class." she nudged him slightly.

"Hmmph!" he grumbled turning over.

"Kaiba-san" she said a little louder, shaking him now.

"What?" He groaned rolling over right into her lap. His eyes opened, and for a moment blue eyes meet green.

"Umm... It's time to wake up, you're ten minutes late for class" She stated. Kaiba yawned and sat up, re-buttoning his shirt, and tying his tie.

"Ten minutes," he mumbled, yawning again, " I must have over slept." He blinked repeatedly, trying to stay awake.

"Are you ok?" Tohru asked, moving forward to help him.

"Sleepy..." He mumbled, his head fell over slightly, coming to rest on her shoulder.

"Ah-uh-ah-ah-uh!" Tohru started to freak out. "C-come on Kaiba-san, you need to get up, we're twelve minutes late."

"We?" he asked blearily, sitting back up.

"Yeah, um, I went to class, and then left to find you" She mumbled out.

Kaiba starred at her for a moment. He then blinked repeatedly.

"You really did that?" he asked softly. She only nodded.

Kaiba stood up, offering her a hand up. She accepted his hand and stood up also. Silently they walked back toward class. They'd almost made the entire class in silence, only right before they entered the class, Kaiba turned to and a whispered a small "Thank you". Only a second later did her whip open the door, so Tohru could not respond.

Those two words reverberated around in her mind. A tiny smile touched at her mouth. She felt her heart flutter slightly. What were these feelings?

* * *

Done, FINALLY! R&R please. It seems things are finally starting to move along some. 


	8. Wanting

A/N: DUDE! It's been forever. Anyway I'm sick as a dog, and bored. I've been reading fruits Basket all week, I'm up to book eight, but I don't want to finish because I left book nine at a friends house, and I want to read the books in order. I've been in a big writing funk, but I want to update my FB fics today, hopefully before my parents get home. So on with the fic.

PS: I did a slight edit on the ending. And while I was thinking about AkitoxMinami, I read some uber spoilers, and I find I much like the ShigurexAkito pairing a thousand times better.

Disclaimer (Dub Naruto): Tenshi No Strange Productions does not on Fruits Basket, Yugioh, or me, Believe it!

(Yes I know that was mean on my part, but I am a One Piece fan.)

Learn To Be Lonely

Chapter 8: (Wanting) Learn to be lonely

* * *

Both Kyo and Yuki were on edge for the rest of the day. Their minds were racing with images of what could have made both Tohru and Kaiba so late. All options made their blood boil. More and more they hated Kaiba, and were extremely reluctant to leave him alone with Tohru for detention.

* * *

Kaiba glared at the stack of papers Tohru was sorting. He could have been done with those ages ago. Instead he was stuck with extra cleaning duty. He HATED cleaning. 

Tohru glanced at Kaiba. Had she been cleaning she could have been out of here much sooner; and Kaiba seemed to be having trouble.

Both sighed simultaneously.

The noise from the other seemed to surprise them both out of their thoughts. Tohru Smiled at Kaiba. And before Kaiba could stop him self he smiled back.

* * *

Motoko blinked. She had been quite surprised to see that the witch and Kaiba had detention together. But it surprised her more that they smiled at one another. She was not sure to be relieved or pissed. If the witch was going after the rich boy then she might have stopped manipulating her precious prince. But what if the witch known as Tohru Honda was after both the beautiful prince Yuki Sohma, and the handsome rich boy Seto Kaiba? How dare she turn her back on their beloved prince! 

Motoko growled, as she backed away from the door. That witch would pay!

"Oh, this will not do."

The Pri-Yuki president sped away. Wave girl was there.

Saki Hanajima watched Tohru and Kaiba working close by each other. She felt a chaos in him that was much like that of Kyo and Yuki, but it was different too. The fear and anger and hatred the other two felt was just as strong, but it was very ancient, but his pent up darkness was just as deep, but new like a freshly opened wound.

"This will not do at all."

* * *

Yuki sighed; he had stayed after to work on something for the student council. But in all truth he had really stayed after to wait for Tohru, he did not want her there by herself with the arrogant, rich, businessman. 

He turned, hearing a sound of running feet. Before he knew what happened Motoko Minagawa had run right into him. Her arms extended in an accidental hug.

* * *

Mokoto was never one for keeping her head during strange circumstances, in the back of her mind she wondered why this time was different. Maybe it was shock, or fear, or just the pure strangeness of the situation. She had run headfirst into her beloved prince. What's more she had given him a hug, even though it was accidental. The next thing she knew there was a poof and she was kneeling down on the ground in front of Prince Yuki Sohma's clothes, and a rat. 

"Y-Yuki-kun?" she asked, unsure, starring at the rat in disbelief.

* * *

Yuki starred up at the girl who had turned him into his rat form. His first thought was to flee, but it would be very hard to explain why he was wandering around without clothes once he changed back, and Motoko had yet to freak out. So he stayed still, waiting to see what would happen. 

"Y-Yuki-kun? " the older girl asked hesitantly.

" Yes. " He replied. Here came the defining moment.

" Y-y-you're a rat... I turned you into a rat! " She stuttered out, she was starting to freak out, she'd just hugged him and he'd turned into a rat.

" Yes, I know... This happens, whenever a girl hugs me. " He told her, looking up with his large purple rat eyes at her. She was freaking out; she'd run away, he just knew it.

" You're so cute. " Motoko squealed picking up the rat boy, and pressing him gently to her cheek. Here was a response he had not expected.

" You're not repulsed by me? " he asked in disbelief. Sure Tohru had accepted him, but she was different, special, so very special...

" No, should I be? " she asked. To be truthful she wasn't sure why but her love for Yuki had grown even more now that she knew his secret. This was why he pushed that girl away when she'd tried to hug him, after confessing her love for him. It all just sort of made since.

" Most people would be. " He told her.

" Did Tohru Honda? " She asked, her brain connecting the dots for her.

He shook his little rat head. " No, she didn't. "

" I see... Why does this happen? " She asked, holding up the rat-boy to her eye level.

" It's a curse. Me and twelve other people in my family turn into a different animal of the Zodiac, and the cat when we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex. " He told her.

"So, Kyo-kun and Hatsuharu-kun and Momiji-kun they-?"

"Are all part of the Zodiac curse." He told her, nodding.

" How do you turn back?" she asked, starting to wonder when the cute little rat would turn back into her precious prince Yuki.

"After a certain amount of time, but-" there was a poof. "I'm naked..."

"Gah!" Motoko blushed, moving away toward the opposite wall, she starred at the wall not looking at Yuki.

Yuki sighed and got dressed quickly. He could not helped but feel a tad bit lighter, she didn't think he was weird, or scary, or disgusting. Even still he felt a pang of fear, he would have to tell Akito.

* * *

A/N: See, I updated. Please review.


End file.
